The Distance
by Japankid
Summary: The good people of middle earth are sent to a meeting at Riverdale, includind demons. Ry wolfsha a half wolf demon is sent to Riverdale and next thing she knows she's off to Mordoor to help with the fellowship of the ring. R&R.


Someone Else Was There

Someone Else Was There

By: Japankid

Chapter 1: The First War Meeting Ever!

**The ground was cold and the rain made a little girl of the age of eight to fall into the ground. She was running, running from her own brother, her role model. **

"**Nargo! It's me Ry! Please come to your senses!" hollered the little girl turning her head as she ran trying to get a view of her brother.**

"**YOU WILL DIE!!" said a bark like voice!**

"**I don't want to die!" hollered the little girl following a river. She lost her footing and accidentally fell over a cliff. She clung to a cliff root. Her older brother loomed over her.**

"**Nargo please help me!" hollered Ry hoping that this cry will affect her kind brother.**

**He grabbed her arm and lifted her up towards him. In her ear Nargo whispered "Say hi to mom for me!" **

**He let go.**

"No!!" hollered Ry her screams awaking her from her slumber.

Her head hit a tree branch above her head and she fell out of the tree, landing on her butt.

"Man! Can't I have a normal day for once in my life?!" demanded Ry to the heavens and grumbling all the way Ry hurriedly grabbed her weapons and ran off before any creature could see her.

Ry had long brown hair with yellow highlights and it was in braids. She had lightning green eyes and a few freckles on her cheeks. Bangs were on her forehead and they were long and pretty.

Ry was a half wolf demon and it was one of the last to survive. Her mother was Julia Wolfsha, a full wolf demon and her father was a human named Tristan. Her mother had said that her father had died in war and her mother had married Rys step father who was a full demon and he had already had a son named Nargo. Rys older stepbrother.

That dream she had though. That event happened six years ago.

Today Ry was in a sunny forest desperately trying to find an opening out of it.

Ry's butt hurt as she walked through the trees. Ry wore a long dark blue war outfit dress that used to be her mothers with black hunting boots.

Ry, being the only one that was a wolf demon that wasn't working for moordor was sent to the Riverdale to figure out what to do with the upcoming war. Ry didn't have an army and it bothered her a lot. Wolf demons were one of the fastest and strongest creatures in the middle earth. Maybe that was because the Wolf demons ancestors were ninjas and wolves.

Finally Ry had found an opening and Ry knew at once that it was the right one. Ry's nose smelled flowers of all sorts, the only ones that elves grew.

"Man! Why did It have to be so far away?" mumbled Ry as she saw how much more walking she had to do to get to Riverdale.

Ry sighed then said "Well, I am going to have to cheat a little bit!" Ry did various hand signs and made sure that her weapons would stay still on her back and hip.

Ry had changed to her wolf form and it was beautiful. She had red fur and had white fur on her belly, paws, the far end of her tail, and around her right eye. On her hind leg and on her human shoulder was a black paw print. The Royal birth mark of the Wolfsha clan. Mostly all the wolves were instinct. The ones that are alive were at moordor working as dogs rather then wolves.

With a quick glance upwards Ry ran fully towards Riverdale. Her weapons secure. Ry had a sword and it was very special to her. It was the sword her father had fought with and it was still in tact. It had a midnight blue handle and a sharp point. On Ry's back was a bow and arrows. The bow was her mothers and it was gorgeous. It was black and it had a beautiful rose design. This weapon had been with Ry's mother when she was at war with Tristan's at her side. This weapon was actually Ry's namesake. It was called The Rosetta and making Ry's real name to be Rose. But being a tomboy made Nargo start calling her Ry. A sad memory to a sad life.

Ry had made it to Riverdale, breathing heavily. Trying to make her first impression to an important meeting Ry decided to change to her human form.

An elf was at the entrance.

"Name?" he asked tiredly.

"Princess Ry Wolfsha…but you can just call me Ry!" said Ry, out of nerves.

The elf looked at her questioningly but let her in all the same.

"Why was I even nervous her wasn't even cute." Thought Ry as she passed the elf blushing crimson.

Ry had just passed a statue when she backtracked.

The statue was holding a broken sword; it was still sharp for there was blood on one end.

"Why is this so important? It's just a broken sword." Muttered Ry looking at the sword.

"Princess Ry! Don't tell me you don't know the story behind that sword!" said a voice behind Ry.

It was the lord of all elves.

"My lord, just call me Ry! And no sir I don't know the story."

"Your Father never told you?"

"He died when I was three!"

"Oh! I am sorry…I didn't know!"

"It's alright my lord! So what's the story?"

Silence fell.

The lord of elves was thinking then told Ry the story of the making of the ring and how man had made it exists.

Ry was still egshusted after the story was told.

"Now the owner is a hobbit and he brought it here! The good creatures and humans are starting a meeting and I have remembered your stepfather talking about you so much before his tragic death. I also heard that your half brother is hunting you down.

I quickly sent you the invitations and I am happy to say that you have arrived safely." Said the lord of the elves as Ry listened.

"Nargo has suddenly stopped hunting me so I think her went to Moordor and I am sorry to say that I am the only ….wolf demon by blood to not go to Moordor or be dead." Said Ry sadly.

"That is no problem! So. Shall we go to the meeting?" asked the lord offering a hand to Ry.

Ry took it and both walked towards a courtyard with seats filled except one.

Ry haven't seen people like this in her life. Masters of a major city or princes of a country showing of to there people.

Ry sat at a corner next to a man who looked like a ranger.

A dwarf looked at Ry then addressed the Lord "Are you sure we should have a girl with us?"

"Princess Ry is the only half wolf demon that hasn't gone to moordor unlike her peers. You should be grateful that she's here instead of there." Said the lord calmly.

The dwarf looked at Ry…and so did everybody else. Looking very interested all of a sudden.

"Just call me Ry." Said Ry, shivering out of nerves.

"Dang it! Why do I always say the lamest things?" thought Ry desperately.

"Well Ry, do you have any special abilities?" asked a man with a picture of a white tree on his chest.

"I think we should be starting the meeting now!" said the ranger quickly saving Ry from saying anything stupider.

The meeting started.

The elf lord started the meeting by disguising the ring of destruction which was in front of them on a platform.

Ry could sense the evil aura around the ring. It was stronger then anything Ry had ever felt.

The dwarf was about to attack the ring with his axe when Ry said loudly "If you want your axe to be in perfect condition. Don't hit that ring!"

The dwarf ignored her and hit the ring.

The axe shattered and Ry started to laugh as the dwarf was flown off his feet.

"I told you so." Said Ry through her laughs as the dwarf got to his feet.

Then the man with the white tree on his chest stood up.

"This is perfect! We could use this ring against the enemy." He said with a grin on his face.

"Only the creator can use it and that's Salaman." Said the lord.

"And he doesn't even have a hand to put the ring on." Joked Ry, still nervous.

"Ry, just watch and observe." Whispered the ranger next to her as everybody ignored her.

Ry grimaced and slumped in her seat.

Being a fourteen year old was hard and required a lot of attention.

The lord proposed an offer.

The arguing was tiring and Ry even gotten into a fight with a man who had suggested that Ry could do it and wanted to know the truth why she couldn't.

"Other wolf demons are there you idiot! They'll recognize me and bring my head to Salaman!" growled Ry her fangs growing long and sharp the longer she argued.

Then out of the blue a voice said "I'll do it!"

Silence fell and Ry turned around to see a hobbit standing next to an old man with long grey hair and beard.

"I'll take it to Moordor and destroy it!" Said the hobbit more clearly.

Ry knew this was wrong. The evil aura around that ring was too strong for a hobbit to handle!

Before Ry could object the lord said "Frodo Baggins, I accept your offer!"

The man with the long beard said he will join Frodo and so did the dwarf and to Ry's surprise an elf and all of them were saying stuff like "You have my bow!"

After the ranger had decided to join them Ry didn't want to be left out of the group and wanted to keep an eye on Frodo.

Still with her nerves Ry stood.

Everybody stared at her as she walked over to Frodo and said a little nervously.

"Umm…well, I have a bow and a sword and you have already been given that protection but well…this has been my first war meeting and I have to say it does get tense and well…Frodo Baggins…You have my power!" said Ry pausing through her little tiny speech.

She turned and Stood next to the Ranger.

"Was that your first speech?" whispered the ranger.

"Yeah!"

"For your first time you did a good job!" whispered the ranger giving Ry a smile.

Ry almost missed what the elf lord was going to say.

"Four Hobbits, A Wizard, A Prince Of man, A ranger, A elf, A dwarf, A Princess Of the Wolf demons. I know call you The Fellowship of the Ring!"

Ry felt Proud…or was that laughter as one of the hobbits asked "So…Where are we going?"


End file.
